In the early 1980s CD33 was identified as a marker of myeloid leukemias (Andrews et al., Blood 62, 24-132, 1983). CD33 is a cell-surface antigen specifically expressed on myeloid cells including myeloid leukemia cells. It is the smallest member of the siglec (sialic acid-binding Ig-related lectins) family CD33 is expressed on early multilineage hematopoietic progenitor cells and myelomonocytic precursors. It is absent from pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells (Andrews et al., Journal of Experimental Medicine 169, 1721-1731, 1989). It is downregulated on mature granulocytes but retained on macrophages, monocytes and dendritic cells (Andrews et al., Blood 62, 24-132, 1983). Besides myelomonocytic cells, CD33 has also been found to be expressed on human mast cells and blood basophils (Valent et al., Blood 15; 73(7):1778-85, 1989). Monoclonal antibodies directed against CD33 are used in diagnosis of leukemia as well as for therapeutic targeting and in vitro purging of bone marrow for autologous transplantation in acute myeloid leukemia (AML) (Duzkale et al., Biol Blood Marrow Transplant. 9(6):364-72, 2003). Initial efforts in therapeutic targeting focused on the development of immunotoxins using an anti-CD33 antibody conjugated to the toxin ricin. Since CD33 rapidly internalizes upon antibody binding (Audran et al., J Immunol Methods. 188(1):147-54, 1995) the immunotoxin approach was obvious.
CD33 is a 67 KD transmembrane glycoprotein. The sialic acid-binding extracellular domain of CD33 is involved in cell-cell adhesion. The intracellular immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motifs (ITIM) confer inhibitory signals to the cell, affecting proliferation and cell survival. The actual signalling pathways of CD33 are poorly understood but are assumed to involve the ITIM and ITIM-like motifs and the recruitment of tyrosine phosphatases (von Gunten et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1143: 61-82, 2008). A murine CD33 orthologue has been defined but its functional comparability to human CD33 was questioned (Brinkman-Van der Linden et al., Mol Cell Biol., 23(12): 4199-206, 2003). The functional role of human CD33 on normal and malignant leukocytes remains unknown.
Several publications have described CD33 as a stable cell surface marker on primary AML and CML cells expressed by 70-100% of tested patients (Plesa et al., Cancer 112(3), 572-80, 2007, Hauswirt et al., Eur J Clin Invest. January 73-82, 2007, Scheinberg et al., Leukemia Vol. 3, 440-445, 1989). CD33 is expressed on malignant myeloid blast cells, which represent the majority of malignant cells in peripheral blood and bone marrow of leukemia patients, and on leukemic stem cells, a relatively small number of less differentiated cells in the bone marrow which are characterized by their capacity for self-renewal and the maintenance of the leukemic clonal hierarchy. Depletion of leukemic stem cells is regarded the key mechanism for sustained tumor free survival. The CD33 targeting immunotoxin Mylotarg®, a humanized IgG4 antibody conjugated to the toxin chaliceamicin is used for the treatment of AML patients by delivering its toxic payload to CD33 positive AML cells (Amadori et al., Cancer Treat Rev. 34(1):49-60, 2008). Lintuzumab (SGN-33, HuM195), a “naked” CD33 specific humanized monoclonal antibody was evaluated in phase II clinical trials for the treatment of AML and MDS with initial clinical signs of efficacy from a phase I dose escalation study and tolerable adverse events being reported (Raza et al. Abstract #983, 14th EHA Congress, Jun. 4-7, 2009).
Targeting AML cell lines with CD33 specific HuM195 in vitro reduces TNF-α induced secretion of inflammatory cytokines like IL-8, MCP-1 and RANTES (Sutherland et al., Mabs 1:5, 481-490, 2009). The relevance of this effect for AML therapy is unknown but modulating the cytokine milieu of the tumor microenvironment may contribute to the therapeutic efficacy of the antibody. In addition, the antibody induces antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) and antibody-dependent cell-mediated phagocytosis (ADCP) of AML cell lines in vitro (Sutherland et al., Mabs 1:5, 481-490, 2009). ADCC is considered to be a decisive mechanism for anti-tumor activity of antibodies in hematological malignancies. Data from clinical trials with the CD20-specific monoclonal antibody Rituximab have demonstrated the significance of effector cell mediated mechanisms for treatment of B-cell malignancies with respect to response to antibody treatment (Weng and Levy, J Clin Oncol. 21 (21): 3940-7, 2003).
In conclusion, it has been shown that CD33 antigen is expressed on normal cells of the myelomonocytic lineage and frequently expressed on tumor cells in myeloid leukemias. In a phase I trial with an antibody against CD33 (lintuzumab) first signs of efficacy were observed without severe adverse events. However, clinical development of lintuzumab was discontinued after results from a phase II trial in combination with chemotherapy did not yield the expected improvement in efficacy. Therefore, there is a clear need for the development of improved CD33-targeting treatment modalities.
In view of the prior art there is a need for providing a further improved therapy for myeloid cell malignancies and MDS, particularly for acute myeloid leukemia.
In particular there is a need for providing further improved antagonistic binding agents to CD33 for treating cancer, in particular AML.